Monster Jam World Finals 15
Monster Jam World Finals 15 was held on March 20-22, 2014 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This was the first World Finals with 32 trucks, the first World Finals split into two days, and the first World Finals where the points could be given in .5 decimals. Track Layout For freestyle the track was a main dirt section which was a series of dirt hill jumps Then a line which served as two backflip ramps and a laced car pad in the center On the near end was a shipping container backflip ramp On the far end was the backflip wall, and a box van and monorail used for freestyle Young Guns Shootout Lineup: Captain USA- Travis Groth (Young Guns Shootout debut) Crushstation- Greg Wichenbach Dragon's Breath- Scott Liddycoat (Young Guns Shootout debut) El Diablo- JP Ruggiero El Toro Loco (Yellow)- Becky McDonough Heavy Hitter- Derick Anson (Young Guns Shootout debut) Hooked- Steven Sims Mohawk Warrior- BJ Johnson (Young Guns Shootout debut) Monster Energy- Coty Saucier (Young Guns Shootout debut) Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Taryn Laskey Nitro Hornet- Daron Basl Overkill Evolution- Mikey Vaters (Young Guns Shootout debut) Wrecking Crew- Steve Koehler (Young Guns Shootout debut) The Xtermigator- JR McNeal . Round 1: Crushstation '''vs. Wrecking Crew Dragon's Breath vs. '''Captain USA Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Mohawk Warrior Heavy Hitter '''vs. Nitro Hornet (wins but breaks, cannot return) '''Hooked '''vs. El Diablo El Toro Loco (Yellow) vs. '''Xtermigator . Round 2: Crushstation vs. Monster Energy Captain USA vs. Mohawk Warrior Xtermigator vs. Overkill Evolution Hooked '''vs. Heavy Hitter Semi Finals: '''Monster Energy '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Overkill Evolution '''vs. Hooked . Championship Race: Monster Energy vs. '''Overkill Evolution Encore: The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Nitro Hornet doing donuts. Afterwards, Monster Mutt and El Toro Loco did simultaneous back flips. Lineup Avenger- Jim Koehler Bad Habit- Joe Sylvester Barbarian- Devin Jones (World Finals debut) Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Captain America- Chad Fortune Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell El Toro Loco (Black)- Marc McDonald Fox Sports 1 Cleatus- Frank Krmel Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk Madusa- Madusa Man of Steel- Randy Brown Max D- Tom Meents Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly Monster Mutt Rottweiler- Rod Schmidt (World Finals debut) Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen Overkill Evolution- Mikey Vaters (World Finals debut) Scooby Doo- Nicole Johnson Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- Scott Buetow Titan- Donald Epidendio (World Finals debut) The Patriot- Dan Rodoni (World Finals debut) Wolverine- Pablo Huffaker Zombie- Sean Duhon Racing Round 1 Grave Digger '''vs. Titan '''Northern Nightmare '''vs. Man of Steel '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Fox Sports 1 Cleatus '''Spider Man '''vs. The Patriot Zombie vs. '''Monster Mutt Wolverine '''vs. Overkill Evolution Monster Mutt Rottweiler vs. '''Captain's Curse Madusa vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D '''vs. Avenger (Crashes Into Wall Just Like Blacksmith In World Finals 2.) '''Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Captain America '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Stone Crusher Barbarian vs. '''Monster Energy Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Bad Habit vs. Metal Mulisha Scooby Doo vs. Iron Man Racing Round 2 Grave Digger '''vs. Northern Nightmare '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Spider Man Monster Mutt vs. '''Wolverine (crash) Captain's Curse vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Son Uva Digger '''Monster Energy '''vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Metal Mulisha vs. '''Iron Man Racing Round 3 Grave Digger '''vs. Lucas Oil Crusader '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Wolverine '''Max D '''vs. Bounty Hunter Monster Energy vs. '''Iron Man Racing Semi Finals Grave Digger vs. Grave Digger the Legend Max D '''vs. Iron Man (note, this race was re-ran on a very controversial call, where Lee lost to Meents the second time around) World Finals 15 Championship Round Race '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Max-D (crash) Racing Encore The racing encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout Competitors (including Batman & N.E.A. Police) on the track with Grave Digger the Legend and Max-D while Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk did simultaneous back flips. Freestyle '''Metal Mulisha- 37.5 (crash) Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 34.5 (crash) Max D- 34 (crash) El Toro Loco (Black)- 32.5 Lucas Oil Crusader- 30.5 (crash) Captain America- 30.5 The Patriot- 29.5 Barbarian- 28.5 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 28.5 Avenger- 26.5 Overkill Evolution- 26.5 Wolverine- 26.5 Grave Digger the Legend- 25 (crash) Northern Nightmare- 25 (crash) Fox Sports 1 Cleatus- 24 Iron Man- 22.5 (crash) Captain's Curse- 22.5 (crash) Son Uva Digger- 22.5 (crash) Scooby Doo- 21.5 Monster Energy- 21.5 (crash) Stone Crusher- 20 Man of Steel- 15.5 (crash) Bad Habit- 14.5 (crash) Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 12.5 (crash) Mohawk Warrior- 12 (crash) Bounty Hunter- 10.5 (crash) Monster Mutt- 10.5 (crash) Titan- 9 Grave Digger- 8.5 (crash) Madusa- 8.5 (crash) Zombie- 7 (crash) Spider Man- 6 (crash) Encore 6 Doom's Day Trucks Came Out And All Performed Backflips. Trivia Although part of the original 32 truck lineup, Titan did not compete in World Finals 15 on it's original chassis due to a major crash during qualifying that would call for a temporary new chassis, being BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Airborne Ranger Batman Big Bully Big Kahuna BKT Ride Truck Black Stallion Blue Thunder Devastator Double Trouble Extinguisher Grave Digger 11 Hitman Hurricane Force Ice Cream Man Maverik Monster Trakker Mega Bite Mighty Monster Bus Monster Patrol (Phelps) New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) Outlaw Over Bored River Rat Saigon Shaker Scorpion Sheer Insanity Spike Unleashed Storm Damage Time Flys TNT Tropical Thunder Twisted Dragon Wheels of Freedom Wild Flower Wild Thang Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2014 events